


[Podfic] Alpha and Omega by the_gubette

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death (not Harry or Draco), F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Alpha and Omega by the_gubette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alpha and Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8292) by the_gubette. 



> Recorded for the Dracotops_Harry Fest 2012.

[](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/images/photobucket_podfic_cover_art/AlphaOmega.jpg)

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/alpha_omega_the_gubette.mp3)

## Length:

01:00:16 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/alpha_omega_the_gubette-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 58 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/alpha_omega_the_gubette-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 29 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
